Alisa
Alisa (アリサ, Arisa) is one of the two vice-commanders of the Saunders University High School Sensha-dō Team, a position she shares with Naomi. Profile Alisa is a student at Saunders University High School. She is the vice-commander and radio operator of her school's Sensha-dō team and she operates the US M4A1(76)W Sherman. Appearance Alisa is a short girl with short twin ponytails, brown hair and dark brown eyes, with slight freckles. Personality Alisa is well known for her short temper and manipulative personality, and has no qualms about stretching the sensha-dō rules to achieve victory. She has trouble maintaining her composture under fire and can easily get rattled, unnerving her tank crew. She has been referred to by several rivals as having an attitude akin to the one of a spoiled princess. She appears to be very sensitive, as when people mention or try to comfort her about a relationship with a boy called Takashi, she even has a mental breakdown in the anime, she expresses how upset she is that he doesn't reciprocate her feelings and likes another girl. Her emotional state is also mentioned during the movie. However, in the spin-off manga, Ribbon Warrior, Alisa mentions having a boyfriend to Shizuka in their first meeting. It is possible however that she may be lying in order to impress people. She had a tantrum during the match against Ooarai Girls Academy, seemingly brought upon by a group of inexperienced underdogs with outdated tanks getting the better of her. This tantrum had a deleterious effect on all her crewmen, with her driver and bow-gunner visibly shaken, a worried and annoyed loader, and the gunner essentially telling her to shut up, albeit in a deferential manner. Miho Nishizumi later noted that these factors directly contributed to the Sherman being unable to defend itself properly. Background She seems to be fond of intelligence gathering tools, as she uses a radio intercepting balloon during the match against Ooarai and in the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, she comes up with several techniques to spy on the enemy during sensha-dō matches, like a robot dog and a model helicopter, both equipped with cameras. As a result, this often puts her at odds with the judges, becoming nervous when they start signaling each other. During the match against Ooarai Girls Academy, Alisa acted as a radio tapper using a radio intercepting balloon, as mentioned above, in addition to being the commander of the flag tank. Miho discovered her balloon and had Saori text authentic commands to the rest of the Ooarai team with her phone while using the radio to communicate false information that led Saunders into a trap. Alisa's flag tank was eventually knocked out by Ooarai's Anglerfish Team. After the match, Kay informed Alisa that they would be having a talk over her use of unsportsmanlike radio-tapping tactics during the match, much to her shock. She was then comforted by Naomi. Alisa was present in the compound match against All-Stars University. She commanded an M4A1(76) Sherman, and was a part of Morning Glory team. She encountered Azumi's team and bore the brunt of their attacks, with her tank being hit over twelve times during the assault. Miraculously, the tank survived the 90mm onslaught, and re-joined the fight soon afterwards. She was part of the defensive force at the amusement park, and her tank was subsequently taken out by the Bermuda Trio. She was later seen cheering for Ooarai after they won the match. In the spin-off manga, Ribbon Warrior, Alisa is seen practicing at the Northern Fuji Sensha-dō training field with "Helmet-chan" when they encountered Shizuka Tsuruki. After hearing Shizuka challenging the other crews training on the field, Alisa challenged her to a Tankathlon duel. She then told Helmet-chan to reacquire the M22 Locust tanks they had lend-leased to BC Freedom High School. After hearing Shizuka introduce herself to her, Alisa responded in kind, snarking that the way she had introduced herself was reminiscent to a chunnibyou mocking her for her tone. After trading parting remarks, Alisa watched Shizuka driving off. During the match against... (will finish this part later). In the first round Darjeeling's tankathlon tournament, Alisa and Helmet-chan fought in a 1v1 battle against Centipede team. Alisa called in Naomi as her Yojimbo while Shizuka called in Kay, who turned on her. Rather than simply defeat Centipede team 3v1, Alisa ordered Naomi and Kay to retreat so it would be a fair 1v1 battle. Both tanks fired at each other simultaneously but the Flying Tankers were defeated as they got hit first. Trivia *Her favorite flower is the Anemone and her favorite tank is the U.S. M1 Abrams. *Curiously, it seems that Kay was unaware of Alisa's use of radio tapping until she was told about it, which seems strange given that Alisa's tank was outfitted for that purpose. In all likelihood, the cheerful and somewhat-naive Kay most likely believed that Alisa had an excellent sense of intuition, where Alisa acted independently in installing radio-intercepting equipment in her tank. *It is rumoured that she was going to ask a guy out. We see this in Girls und Panzer der Film when Rabbit team talk to Alisa about her love. Also she does mention a name unheard of in the original Girls Und Panzer, during the Saunders vs Ooarai match in the first round. Tahashi or Takahashi? Also in Ep 1 of Das Finale she says “maybe he’ll notice me”. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Vice-Commanders Category:Radio Operators Category:Saunders Girls' High School Category:Overall Commanders Category:Flying Tankers' Volunteer Group Category:Ribbon Warrior Characters Category:TemporaryCategory